


Chuck Versus the Sexual Tension

by skripka



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: All implied - Freeform, Multi, OT4, Other, and various permutations thereof, chucklet, no bits were harmed in the thinking of this ficlet, the list of possible pairings is longer than the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: It had fallen to Sarah to fix it.





	Chuck Versus the Sexual Tension

It was a slow day at the Buy More, and Chuck was drumming his fingers on the counter, listening to the drone of Lester and Jeff as they argued about the validity of widgets or some strange argument.

He only perked up when he noticed Sarah stalking through the store, Bryce Larkin close on her heels.

"Hey, Sarah..." Chuck's voice trailed off as she glared at him. "Oh. Kay. Home Theater?"

Sarah nodded. "Now. Is Casey nearby?"

As if his name were some summoning spell, Casey came around the nearest end-cap. "Conference?"

"Hi, Casey." Bryce smiled back blandly to Casey's frown.

"I'll clear the room," he replied, then disappeared down the aisle as quickly and silently as he had appeared.

"Chuck?" Chuck shook his head and blinked as he turned back to Sarah. "You okay there?"

"How does he do that?"

"Practice," was Bryce's reply. 

"Oh." Chuck though his reply lacked panache, but it didn't seem to matter. Sarah tilted her head, and started off to the Home Theater Demo Room, Bryce just a few steps behind.

Casey mumbled something about a break, and Jeff mumbled something back. Not that Chuck actually heard anything, because he was following Bryce.

Once in their room, blinds drawn and door locked, Sarah sat her surprisingly large purse on the cocktail table. There was a glassy clank as she reached in and drew out two bottles of vodka.

Chuck thought about protesting, but one look from Sarah shut him up.

"This is how it is. We're taking these bottles, and we're all going to the very nice room I've booked for us at the Ritz-Carlton, and we are not coming out until we resolve this, one way or another."

Chuck didn't let Sarah's glare deter him this time. "Resolve what, exactly?"

Bryce answered. "The sexual tension. Between you and Sarah, me and you, Casey, and all the other permutations."

Chuck swallowed hard, tried not to get stuck on any of the images that were forming in his head, (and where was a flash when he needed a good distraction right now?) and glanced nervously at Casey and Bryce. "Um. But we're not..."

"Oh, please. Heteroflexibility is one of the primary qualities that the CIA screens for." Chuck looked at Bryce, blinking in shock and surprise. Bryce had the decency to look somewhat abashed even through his normal shit-eating grin.

"Sorry, man. Thought you knew."

Casey barked out a laugh. "I knew you CIA folk were pansies."

Sara glared and continued, "And Casey, you're not going to let Chuck out of your sight for the time it's going to take us to work this out. So you might as well come along. If you want to watch, fine." Her scowl turned a bit coy. "But joining in will be more fun, I promise."

Chuck looked at Casey, then Bryce, then Sarah. Sarah smiled--more evil than her usual--and Chuck realized that he didn't have any say in this. Not one word. He sighed, resigned, yet oddly okay with the entire weirdness.

Bryce grinned in response, and they turned towards Casey, who scowled at the three of them. Sarah and Bryce remained placid, but Chuck felt the sweat forming on the back of his neck.

Casey's frown deepened even further, then he reached into his pocket. Chuck tried not to flinch, but all Casey pulled out was his keys. "Fine. But I'm driving."

**Author's Note:**

> LJ, 2007
> 
> I don't even remember watching this show. Fandom osmosis ftw, I guess?


End file.
